


Blind Date

by cathalin



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris have a blind date. Will it be awkward and boring, or will they find an instant attraction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Blind Date**

It took Kris a while to figure out what was weird about this blind date.  
  
What was weird was, it wasn’t weird. Sure, it’d been awkward for the first few minutes. But then Kris had quoted a Michael Jackson song and Adam had smiled a huge smile and quoted another one back at Kris. Pretty soon they were laughing about the bad taste they’d had as preteens and confessing to writing terrible lyrics and crushing on people with awful hair.

“Stop laughing at my angst, man,” Kris deadpanned after Adam laughed so loudly at his story that people at the nearby tables turned around and stared. “My pain is still with me.”

Adam waved his hands around and his face turned red. “I’m dying,” he gasped. “And your lyrics were actually better than my poetry.”

Kris grinned at Adam over the table. “But at least it was your _Dad_ who found you looking up gay porn.”

“No!” Adam said, holding up a restraining hand. “Don’t even--Who was it? Oh my god... your mom?”

Kris shook his head, then beckoned Adam to lean in closer across the table. He whispered, “My minister. The pastor of my church.”

“Scandalous!” Adam whispered back. His eyes sparkled at Kris. “Did he... decide to punish you?”

“Oh my god, stop!” Kris whispered back. “I wish! He was really cute. In a pastor-ish way.”

“Your type?” Adam murmured, somehow very close now across the little cafe table.

The air had suddenly thickened. Kris had trouble getting a breath. “Uh. No,” he managed. “My type is more...” His eyes finally locked with Adam’s. They were very close. “More...” It had been a long time. A really, really long time. Fuck it. Adam was awesome and incredibly hot, all long thighs and broad, strong chest and... He reached out and touched his thumb lightly to the skin of Adam’s upturned wrist.

Adam’s eyes darkened.

Kris shifted in his chair.

Adam grinned fiercely and captured Kris’s hand in his, then stroked his finger slowly over each of Kris’s fingers in turn. Kris shivered, mesmerized.

“Do you--?” Adam’s voice sounded throaty..

“Yes,” Kris said, scooting his chair back and standing up. He held his napkin in front of him. “I. I’m just going to--” He nodded toward the restroom sign.

Adam smirked at him but didn’t say anything. Kris’s heart pounded as he went into the fancy bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He didn’t know what was up with him, he didn’t usually--

“Hey there,” Adam said, coming through the door then slouching back against it and giving Kris a once-over. Adam looked a bit -- Kris wasn’t sure what that expression was -- it almost looked shy, which seemed impossible, but--

“I’m a little out of practice,” Adam said. “I think maybe you wanted me to follow you in here? But if I’m wrong,” he said, moving towards Kris so Kris’s back was pressed up against the sink, “just say so.”

There was about half an inch of space left between their bodies. Kris could feel the heat radiating off Adam. Kris had to look up, a lot, to check Adam’s face. There was still something kind of... tentative, there. Like someone, or someones, had actually said no to Adam in the past. Which seemed impossible. He was tall and dark and handsome and funny and kind of outrageous but sweet and--

Screw it.

“You’re not wrong,” Kris said, then had to suck in a breath when Adam crowded flush up against him. He noticed the sink digging into his lower back, then forget everything in the rush when Adam leaned down and kissed him. It started with just a press of lips, but Kris felt wild and dangerous tonight. He didn’t want careful, he wanted--

“Jesus Christ,” Adam said, when Kris’s hands stroked greedily at the skin of his back under his shirt. “You are so...”

Kris laced his fingers in Adam’s hair and wrapped one leg around Adam’s thigh, giving in to the need to rub up against it.

Adam froze for a split second, then erupted into movement. He opened Kris’s mouth with his tongue and ran a hand over Kris’s ass and had another hand down the front of Kris’s shirt before Kris could think.

Kris jammed a hand between them and -- _yeah_ , that’s what he’d been hoping he was seeing.

“Oh, god,” Adam murmured into the shell of Kris’s ear. “You feel so--”

Somehow Kris found himself with his legs wrapped around Adam and Adam’s hands under his ass, holding him up against the counter, and he could totally see how this could work, Adam’s strong arms supporting Kris, Kris holding himself up so he could writhe around on Adam like he was doing now...

“Fuck,” Adam moaned. “I hear--I think we have to--”

Kris focused because Adam was saying something, even though it was hard because his hand had crept under Kris’s waistband and was ghosting a finger up and down the crease where--

“Baby,” Adam groaned. “There’s someone at the door. Won't stop knocking. I can’t--” He lowered his arms slowly, taking support away. Kris clung onto him with his legs. “Oh my god, that’s so hot,” Adam moaned.

“No, you’re hot,” Kris managed to say, wriggling his hand down and gently squeezing Adam’s balls, full and...

“Oh my god,” Adam squeaked. “No. No, no, no. Someone. We have to--Here. Stay.”

Kris found himself on his feet, Adam holding up his outstretched arm between them. Kris's head cleared a little. “I’m not a dog,” he pouted.

“I know, baby. Just--” Adam approached Kris warily, then straightened his shirt and smoothed his hair, almost tenderly. Kris just knew this was how Adam would be after, too, all sweet and warm and caretaking and he’d probably bring Kris food in bed and...

There was loud knocking at the door.

“Okay, okay!” Adam yelled. “My friend was... sick! We’ll be out in a second.”

“Sick.” Kris raised an eyebrow at Adam, who was fastening his pants that had somehow become undone.

“It was the best I could do, improvising.” Adam smoothed his hands over his clothes. His hair was disheveled and his eye makeup was smeared and he had a raging hard-on threatening the integrity of his pants.

“Pretty sure you’re good at improvising.” Kris stared some more at Adam’s... pants.

Adam laughed. “I like you, Kristopher Allen. Will you--” he held out his hand like a prince from a fairy tale. “Would you like to come home with me?”

Kris didn’t have to think for even a second. But giving Adam shit was really fun. “I don’t know, man, I don’t usually put out on blind dates.” He shot a faux-innocent expression up at Adam through his lashes. Adam smiled, but just in case he hadn't gotten the joke, Kris added, “But of course, I don’t usually like blind dates, so. Yes. Yes, I would.” He stretched out his hand and laced his fingers with Adam’s. His hand felt good, warm and strong with long graceful fingers... . It felt too good. He pulled his hand back, reluctantly. “But if you don’t want me blowing you in the car,” he said, pushing himself up on tiptoe to whisper into Adam’s ear, “we’d better not touch until we get there.”

“Oh my god,” Adam said. He stared at Kris for a second, then threw back his head and laughed, a happy sound that made Kris smile. “Fuck you; now all I’m going to be able to think about is you blowing me in the car. And you know it, you little shit!”

Kris quirked a grin over his shoulder as he walked to the door, sashaying as much as he could. “Lies. All lies, sir,” he said in his best Southern Lady voice.

“You’ll pay for that,” Adam said in a Villain voice. “Just wait.”

“I hope so,” Kris murmured, getting another delighted grin from Adam as he opened the door.

Kris didn’t even see the face of whoever it was who’d been trying to get into the restroom, only Adam’s smile as he led him out of the restaurant.

Blind dates were pretty awesome.

~~~ The End ~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the fly for Jerakeen's prompt: _The guys are on a blind date with each other and ...it's not awkward. It's actually surprisingly awesome. And then suddenly it's hot. Scorching hot. *insert almost-public bathroom sex here*_.


End file.
